


Where is a Mando when you need one?

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Jedi, Bars, Feemor is a good brother, Gen, Inspired by the Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan challenge, Jaster is everyone's dad, Kidnapping, Mace does not take shit from everyone, Obi-Wan learns things without his Master around, Obi-Wan still gets adopted, Qui-Gon has bad habits, Qui-Gon has problems, Tea, Trandoshans are bantha shit at their jobs, We also hate Qui in this house, We could potentially blame Yoda for this, and a master, but I came up with a compromise for everyone, but there are spoilers, he's a lazy Jedi, maybe not all the time since it depends on what trope I am going with, so I won't say in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan hates it with a passion when his Master leaves him by himself in these dens in iniquity. The Force feels slimy here and it makes his visions worse in the next two-day cycle. And then, there are the Trandoshans to worry about.
Relationships: Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel, Plo Koon & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 140
Kudos: 926
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon, Suggested Good Reads, all my homies hate qui-gon





	1. A Padawan in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly a one shot. I promise. lol.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn felt more at home in a seedy bar than he did at the Temple; here, rules weren’t to be followed. Everyone knew that messing with another could lead to potential death. But, there was also an unspoken rule to not go messing about in other people’s business, which Jedi were famous for doing. So, he and his kind were put up with but only because they would take a limb if threatened. 

Usually Qui-Gon would already be at the bar with a pint of the local ale finding someone receptive to him in the Force; however, the persistent nag at his side brought unwanted attention from the other patrons. Most Knights were alone, if they had a Padawan they either stayed at one of the many Temples around the galaxy or never went into a bar like this. It was frowned upon in both cultures. 

Yet, here he was with little Obi-Wan Kenobi who stood silently at his side like a Padawan should. He adhered to the rules a bit too much for Qui’s liking. He wanted someone who wouldn’t just listen because he was told - unless it was from Qui himself of course - and someone who would question things - unless it was Qui, his word was final, obviously - and so he found himself wishing he hadn’t let Master Yoda pawn the little Initiate off onto him. 

“Go find a table and stay there.” Qui hissed. Obi-Wan qualed in the Force but did as he was told without an outward sign of his nervousness. After Melinda/Daan he’d gotten better at hiding his fidgeting. Qui was glad he had left the child there, that is, until the Council practically threatened taking his title away, that he went to ge thim. 

Qui slid up to the bar, ignoring some of the glares coming his way. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan found the only table that’d been left open. He frowned a bit as he sat down to wait for his Master to stop wasting their time. Their target wouldn’t be here because it was just far too obvious a place to hide. Or to get payment for a job. He tugged thoughtfully on his Padawan braid as he searched the Force. There was danger all around, but most didn’t want anything to do with him or his Master. 

Except, the green, reptilian looking Trandoshans. They wanted a fight. They wanted to make a mess of things and their intentions in the Force were loud and clear to Obi-Wan. Of course he’d heard tales of their species kidnapping Force Sensitive children - which was why Master’s were discouraged to bring their Padawan’s to bars - of all places - and using them as a challenge for their own younglings to hunt down, and sometimes kill. 

Master Yoda had gone after Younglings before, when he was a Knight, and took care of a rather cruel Trandoshan brood who also tortured the Force Sensitive children. Obi-Wan opening watched them too, as his thoughts traversed the old stories that were told in the Creche. He should go find Master Qui-Gon. 

But when he poked at their training bond, he felt nothing. Not for the first time did he wish his Master was far more receptive to him. Yes, he had made a mistake as far as the Jedi were concerned but when were they going to realize that the Force told him to stay by the Young’s side? When would they know that he had done right by the Force and he hadn’t betrayed his Jedi vows? 

A chair slides back and Obi-Wan darts a look at the Trandoshans who glared at anyone nearby until the area was only slightly cleared of anyone hanging around to stop them. Obi-Wan felt the warning in the Force, and his Master still hadn’t appeared. In fact, he darted his eyes back towards the bar, he’d gone completely. 

Obi-Wan sighed. This was going to end in a disaster. The Force practically promised it. 

The Trandoshans came towards him. Obi-Wan stood on the table and lit his saber; “You’re going to leave me alone.” he said. Standing firm. He wasn’t afraid of adults. He’d take them down if he had too. Unlike before when he was saber-less, this time he had an edge. 

“What is a little Padawan like you're supposed to do.” one large male came forwards. He had a net in his hands and Obi-Wan knew he’d be the decoy. He angled himself away from the wall blocking him to one side. And took on a defensive stance. 

“Leave him alone.” a vocoded voice hissed. He hadn’t noticed who was at the table next to him. Obi-Wan didn’t take a look because that would have given the hunters the chance they needed. 

“Stay out of this Mando’a…” 

“He isn’t for your hunts.” the other replied. And then shot the lead one in the arm. It cried out and lurched back. Obi-Wan sprang forwards as the Force willed and sliced another at the leg. It fell backwards, good thing they tended to regrow their limbs. Obi-Wan didn’t feel badly about de-limbing one at all. 

The fight was over in a parsec more and the group gathered their injured and huddled off towards the entrance of the door. The bartender came over looking somewhat perturbed at the mess. 

“Please put it on my Master’s tab.” Obi-Wan said as he put his saber away. The bartender simply nodded, knowing that the Jedi would pay,

“Speaking of, where is that sleemo?” Obi-Wan’s knight in Mando armour asked. 

He turned, finding that the Mando also wore a wide, red cape. “Probably off getting drunk with some females.” he shrugged. Not a lot of people at the Temple knew about Qui’s habit of picking up sentients at bars. 

The Mando’a stood there in thought for a long second, before grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm. He hauled the child off his feet and slung him over a shoulder. He took Obi-Wan’s lightsaber as well. 

“Let’s teach him a lesson about leaving his Ad unattended in a bar.” the Manda’lore said as he strode off with the Jedi Youngling trying to talk him out of it. The patrons of the bar watched silently and didn’t do anything. 

After all, Mandalore took Parenting pretty darn seriously and it would be better off for the kid than the Temple he came from anyway. 

  
  



	2. The Mandalorians are okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets introduced to Jango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone out for calling me out on my bullshit. Here is the second chapter.

Qui-Gon knew he was in deep shit when water was poured over him and he woke to the Korun Council Member glaring down at him; “I thought you’d grown over the years.” Mace Windu glowered, he walked the line between the Light side of the Force and the dark and this moment made Qui realize that Mace would be one terrorizing Sith if he put his mind to it. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Jedi do NOT go around sleeping with any female who blinks her eyelashes at them just for information that you could get from the local library, and besides that, where the kriff is Padawan Kenobi?” Mace asked. He did not like being contacted by the owner of the brothel telling him that there was one hell of a bill to pay because Qui got snuck drunk and no one would say where his Padawan had gone. 

“He’s down stairs…” 

“He is not anymore.” Mace bit through his teeth. “You were on thin ice before, then you go and pull this stunt? You lost a Padawan, all I know is that some Trandoshin’s shuffled out of here shame faced, and they were fighting said Padawan. Oh wait, one that we had to send you to get from a War Zone. and now he is nowhere to be found.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” 

“Im sure we’re going to get investigated by the Bail organa’s Jedi Padawan Protective Services because of this.” Mace replied. 

“They don’t have…” 

“They do, actually, this is what happens when the Jedi close a war and decide they aren’t responsible enough to decide when to go to war or not so lets the Senate decide for them.” Mace replied. “Or did you forget your Ancient Jedi history?” 

Qui sighed, the headache from his hangover suddenly made an appearance. Mace was not at all sympathetic to him. “Get your ass out, we’re going to the Temple. You’re grounded until further notice.” 

Qui-Gon sighed but did get up and dressed. No one shied away as the two made their way out. Mace had already paid the owners of the establishment and promised to be in contact in the future, he still had a Padawan to find after all. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan had not expected to meet a kid about his age. he was a little bit bigger than Obi-Wan but not by much. He was half dressed in his own Mandalorian armour and he said something to Obi-Wan;’s abductor with some sass. 

“Tion'ad did gar tegaanalir ibic ca'nara, buir?”

“a ik'aad jetiise o'r linibar be some Gaa'tayl” the Abductor replied a she put Obi-Wan down. He removed the helmet to his armour and walked further into the apartment. They were a few levels down from the higher apartments of coruscant. Which meant that they weren’t in a dangerous place but they also wasn’t in the most secure either. 

“I’m sorry.” the kid said in basic. “That’s my Buir, ah, Dad, I suppose you’d say…” 

“I don’t have one.” Obi-Wan said. 

“You’re a Jedi?” the kid asked. 

“I’m still learning, I guess I call adults older than me Master, so, kinda like your Buir. I suppose.” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

“So how did my Buir get you anyway?” the kid drew Obi-Wan to the dining room table. He made the other sit down as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

“My Master left me at a table at this bar, he said something about needing information but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t just ask about at the library. Anyway, some Trandoshans tried to get me.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Oh, Buir told me about those hunts.” the kid said as he came back in with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate*. 

“Can I have your names?” Obi-Wan asked, accepting the mug the kid gave him. 

“I’m Jango Fett and Buir is Jaster Mereel. He’s the Manda’lor.” Jango replied. 

Obi-Wan frowned. “I knew he was Mandalorian, or at least I kinda hoped but...maybe I should go.”   
“You’re staying here, ad'ika.” Jaster poked his head out of the fresher. He is sans the armour, which he brings out to start cleaning. He is wearing black clothing underneath. 

Obi-Wan blinked; “So ah….Master Mereel, I understand that you’re upset but I should message the Temple.” 

“I’ll do it for you.” Jaster returned. “I don’t think you should go back until that sleemo is dealt with. I don’t care if you are a little jetiise. No child should be treated like that. In fact, if I ever left Jango alone in a bar, I’d lose my title.” Jaster said, looking rather upset. 

Obi-Wan cocked his head, the Force swirl around him and the others, it settle peacefully. Much like a loth cat who felt at ease with a stranger. Obi-Wan didn’t see a reason not to mistrust the Force right at that moment. 

“Well, alright then.” he nodded. 

Jaster blinked at Obi-Wan and then Jango who simply shrugged back at him, rather confused himself. 

“And can we have your name, gar chaos gota'la?” Jango asked. 

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

&*&*&*&

Master Yoda was not happy when he saw the message pop up but he couldn’t very well not speak to Jaster Mereel. So he connected to the Holo-net to enable the communication. 

“Master Yoda.” the man said in Basic. 

“Manda’lor.” Master Yoda bowed, “need me, you do?” 

“I do not but your Padawan does.” the vocoder was gruff over the holo. 

“Padawan Kenobi have you?” 

“Padawan Kenobi was almost kidnapped by Trandoshins.” Mereel humphed at him. “He was left unsupervised by your excuse of a Jedi, Jinn.” 

“Yes, Master Jinn, much trouble causes.” 

“He’s going to have more if you don’t do something about this.” Mereel threatened. 

“Agree, do we, that not a good situation this is.” Yoda’s ears twitched backwards in annoyance. Not at Mereel, but at Qui-Gon Jinn who wasn’t taking his punishment well. If Master Windu is to be believed. 

“Indeed.” Mereel said, he’d been expecting more of a fight than what he was getting. “Despite our history, I take parenting children seriously, and Kenobi has been shafted by your Order. I demand reparations from Jinn, and I am going to adopt Kenobi.” 

Yoda perked up at that. The Force felt different. It felt encouraging. Did it want this? Yoda had to wonder if his feelings about Jinn and Kenobi before were wrong. That maybe he had made a mistake and let his own feelings cloud his judgment. 

“Understand, do I.” Yoda said. “Speak to the Council, I will.” 

“Good.” Mereel growled out, then cut the transmission. 

Yoda left the communications center in the corner of his suite and made for his meditation pillow by the large windows. Outside the skyline of Coruscant is seeing the sunset; the grey sky has gone red and orange, hover vehicles speed by. Coruscant never went to sleep. 

Yoda decided he had a lot of meditating to do before he talked to the Council; admitting that one was wrong should have been easy as he grew older. Yet, he found that his pride did not want that. Master Yoda, however, knew that following the Force was most important right now. He’d apparently done wrong by Obi-Wan Kenobi. And maybe, Qui-Gon Jinn shouldn’t be in the order anymore. But the Force was rather silent on that front. Right now, he needed to deal with Kenobi, and make sure he got the best end of this stick., for once. 

\------  
Mandalorian  
\------  
Tion'ad did gar tegaanalir ibic ca'nara, buir? - Who did you Rescue this time, Father?

a ik'aad jetiise o'r linibar be some Gaa'tayl - A baby Jedi in need of some help. 

gar chaos gota'la - You chaos maker


	3. How to not play Sabacc with a baby Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Jango have their first fight, and Qui-Gon goes to see an old "friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this has taken me so long to update. I just got the idea for this tonight and so wrote it up as soon as I got home.

Qui-Gon knew that if he didn’t get ahead of the council his outcome would not be pretty; Master Yoda had been tight lipped with him when he had asked after Obi-Wan and if anyone had found him; he hadn’t known that the kidnapper was Mando’a nor that he was The Mand’alor until Yoda told him. 

Which put a wrench in his schemes; certainly he had not wanted to take a Padawan so soon after Curion’s fall. Yoda had been insistent, Qui-Gon had hoped that Kenobi had died on Melida/Daan. It certainly would have been easier to just claim the boy fell there too. But that’d put him in an even worse light. 

One Padawan everyone could understand, but two? Yeah, no way. He had to come up with something better. Only, if it had been a slave trader or a drug dealer, it’d have been easier to gain his Padawan back. But Mandalorians were bad news most of the time. 

And to be fair, he didn’t think his own fighting styles were up to par recently; he’d have to work on that. If it came down to strength versus strength, he’d lose. Even with the Force on his side. 

Qui-Gon shook himself from his thoughts;  _ stay in the moment. _ He chided himself, and looked up at the room numbers. He hadn’t spoken with Feemor since he’d repudiated him. Qui-Gon hoped the young man would see his side of things. 

He buzzed the door when he came to it; a second later it opened. Feemor didn’t look worse for wear, he wore only his pants and undershirt, bare feet poking out at the bottom, his blond hair had been buzzed short. And he did not look happy at all. 

“Feemor…” 

“Don’t start with me old man.” the other replied angrily. “I and the other Knights have all heard what you did, or, didn’t do. You can’t just show up here.” he crossed his arms, frowning. He’d always been an agreeable young man in Qui-Gon’s memory. 

“Listen to me please…” 

“You didn’t listen to me, do you know how hard it is to be a Knight when your Master dismissed your training because of someone elses choices?” Feemor replied. “It has taken me years, with the Mind Healers no less, to realize that wasn’t on me, and that you are a heartless bag of bones.” 

“But…”   


“I hope the Mando’s keep Obi-Wan, if only to teach you where you went wrong with me, and Xan and Obi.” Feemor stepped back into his dorm room and shut the door, locking it after him as well. 

Qui-Gon sighed. He’d let that one simmer for too long, he had hoped that Feemor would see that he was right and come crawling back. But….

Well, the past is the past and the present is the present. 

&*&&*&*

Obi-Wan made the final move of the game. His piece skipped three spaces and tore Jango’s peace to bits. The other boy’s head hit the table. “Ah, that’s round 3, shall we do something…” 

“You cheated.” the anger was palpable and Obi-Wan shrugged away from it. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, offended, “I have never cheated at anything ever.” which was true, he never cheated no matter how much he had watched Master Jinn do so. That man just found cheating to be simpler than owning up to stuff and doing stuff right. 

“There is no way that move was legal.” Jango glared. 

“I’m sorry but Yaren Galigree used it during the Coruscanti Sabacc Legions games and they didn’t outlaw it…” 

Jango didn’t let him finish, Obi-Wan suddenly had an arm full of angry Mando’a which sent them both crashing to the floor in flailing limbs. Obi-Wan cried out in surprise, Jango punched him in the eye. Neither boy noticed the only adult in the whole apartment come rushing in, blaster out and at the ready. Only to be met with two boys fighting on the floor over who cheated. 

Jaster pulled his son off Obi-Wan who rolled away and as far from them both as possible; “I don’t cheat, I don’t! And how dare you even say that. It was a legal move, or the game wouldn’t have let the holograms do the animation.” that last was muffled into his arms. He was covering himself, making himself look smaller than he was. 

Jaster frowned, because Obi-Wan didn’t even defend himself, he just took the hits. “I think we should have some separate space for a while.” he said. “Jango, please go to your room.” 

Jango snorted something but Obi-Wan didn’t catch it, he left the room to Jaster and Obi-Wan. Jaster set his blaster down on the table, well out of reach of both of them as he sank to the floor and crawled towards Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to loom. 

“Hey, Obika, tell Buir what happened?” he asked gently. 

“I used the Corellian move from the CSL Tournament from last cycle. The judges allowed it, and it became a popular move in the game. I’ve played it against my own friends and they never punched me for it.” Obi-Wan said, glancing up at Jaster. “I didn’t cheat.” 

Jaster nodded; “Jango and I hardly have time to watch those, he was probably unaware that move had made it into the rule book.” He held his hands out. Obi-Wan backed away, but Jaster sat there with his hands out. Chest and lap open, so Obi-Wan dove in. Tears still streamed down his face. 

“I didn’t fight back, please don’t punish me Mand’alor. I didn’t punch your son.” Obi-Wan begged. Jaster wondered what stories the young Jedi had been told. He wasn’t really about to punish anyone. It was a simple misunderstanding. 

“I am not going to punish you…” 

“But…” 

“Obika, you didn’t lie to me. That’s really the only thing I care about when it comes to those close to me. If you had lied, I would have known and then I would have had to punish you. But you didn’t. I will talk to Jango about punching you though and maybe there will be punishment for that depending on his attitude.” 

“Please don’t….I goaded him into it and really I shouldn’t have fought with him about it, I should have…” 

“And how is my son supposed to learn that it is okay to lose every once in a while?” Jaster asked. “He is learning to become one of the fiercest bounty hunters in the galaxy, he will lose sometimes. He needs to learn to lose gracefully.” 

Obi-Wan sniffed. “I….suppose in that case…” 

“You’re doing me a favor trouncing him.” Jaster winked. “Now, let me take care of the eye for you.” 

&*&*&*&

Jango was not looking forward to speaking to his Buir, he heard the whole conversation he had with Obika. And he was right. Jango really had karked up badly. He did deserve to be punished. 

Jango resolved to be better, Obika didn’t deserve to be punched for winning. He thought outside the box and found Jango’s weaknesses pretty easily and he didn’t like that. Accusing Obika of cheating was only because he let pride get in the way of things. 

Jango sighed as she leant against the wall. Yeah. He’d have to do a lot to make up for it. 

&*&*&*&

Jaster fixed Obi-Wan up as best as he could, then deposited him in his office with a data pad. Then he went to speak to Jango who was polishing his armour. 

Jango stood, looking abashed; “Buir, before you say anything, I just want to say that I have thought about what I did, and I was wrong. It was wrong to punch Obika, because he didn’t deserve it and really it was my pride speaking and I could have taken it better and I deserve any punishment I get and I’ll go apologize to Obika as soon as you think I should. And I’ll do my best to be better….” 

“Janika….that’s mature of you.” Jaster said, impressed. Jango was fourteen years old. Jaster had been trying to get this into his head for years. Just for a lost Baby Jedi to come along and teach it himself, without throwing any punches back. 

“Obika doesn’t want me to punish you.” 

“He’s being silly, Buir, you should punish me.” Jango rolled his eyes. Geeze, the man wanted to doll out a punishment all the other times but this is the FIRST time the man has refused and all because of their baby Jedi. 

“Alright, you have to do all the dishes for a month.” Jaster finally said, “and be Obika’s personal assistant.” 

Jango grinned; “Will do Buir.” 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep that night, he wanted to turn around in bed but Jango was too close to him, and he was warmer than a furnace. Obi-Wan had eventually thrown all the covers off to get cool. 

It was late when Jango said something; “I’m sorry about earlier.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“Not controlling my pride and hurt is my fault.” 

“I’m used to it, really.” Obi-Wan said, then smacked a hand over his mouth how could he say something so dumb? 

Jango sat up and turned the light on. Jaster was in the Master bedroom otherwise the man would have awoken. “What the kark are you talking about, Obi?” Jango demanded. 

“It’s not your fault,” Obi-Wan hurried to say. “I tend to make others angry and I really did deserve…” 

“Obi-Wan, you didn’t deserve for me to punch you. It was bad of me to do it and I know that now and I won’t do it again outside of a sparring match.” Jango corrected him. 

“Jango…” 

“I’m truly sorry, I know that a lot of abusers say that so I have to prove it too you.” Jango said. 

Obi-Wan sat up then, confused, “What are you talking about?” 

“Obi, you never deserve to get hit…” 

**Bruck Chun’s smirking face suddenly came to the surface, “You deserved to lose in the tournament, Oafy-Wan. I’m gonna beat you black and blue and you’re gonna beg me for more…”**

As soon as the unbidden memory had arrived it had gone. Jango watched him closely. “I won’t ever hit you again, Obi. Not like that. And if you don’t believe me now, I understand.” 

“No I….” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m tired and stressed, I want to know what my Master is doing. I think he won’t take me back. I’m sorry to have gotten upset earlier when you accused me of cheating. Master cheats, I do not. I don’t really want to be like him. But he was my last chance to become a Jedi Knight…” Obi-Wan felt tears prickling at his eyes, he wiped them away, he was far too old at thirteen to be crying. 

“Obi, I’m sorry for that too. I shouldn’t have accused you.” Jang had his arms around the other. “I promise to be better.” 

“Okay, I know you’re being truthful.” Obi-Wan said. 

“How though?” 

“The Force, dummy, I cam feel your regret and sadness, you do truly mean what you say.” Obi-Wan said truthfully. 

“Alright, then?” Jango asked. 

“Yeah, everything is fine.” 

&*&*&*&

But everything was not fine as Qui-Gon’s choices of sentients to intercede on his behalf dwindled down to no one. He hadn’t made as many friends as he had thought over the years since he had become a knight, and his first choice had yelled at him. His day had simply been wasted. 

Qui-Gon sighed. 

Maybe…...maybe he had been making the wrong choices all this time. 

  
  
  



	4. Feemor at large and in charge, with a bit of help from Pro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plo Koon and Yoda have tea, because you can do more stuff with Caff but have bad judgment, tea doesn't do that.   
> Feemor gets a Padawan, a Mandalorian family gains another member, and did I give myself Feemor/Jaster shipping feels? maybe I did. 
> 
> who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone has noticed, this story has gone from ten to four chapters in length because honestly this just doesn't feel like an arch ending for a story. So, there might be a sequel. I dunno. We will see in the future.   
> Meanwhile, I just want to thank everyone who has enabled me to become Obi-Wan-gest-adopted-by-Mandalorians trash. and I turned this into...Jedi-get-adopted-by-mandalorians-and-still-keep-their-jobs. lol. 
> 
> you're welcome.

Plo Koon sipped at an earthy tea that morning in the salon; other Masters and some Padawans were running about but no one seemed in that big of a hurry. He heard the tap-tapping of a gimmer stick and smiled; he wondered when Yoda would seek him out for advice. Soon enough he was joined by the small Master. 

“Master Yoda, have some of this Jasmine herbal infusion, it’s new to the Temple and a fine blend.” Plo Koon said. Yoda’s ears twitched but he accepted a cup anyway. They sat there in silence for a few moments simply enjoying the tea and the moment. 

“How have you been, my friend?” The meeting about Mereel and Obi-Wan had been long as each Master went over Jinn’s mission statements with a fine tooth comb. It didn’t take them long to bring up the holos of each meeting. They had begun to do this when Jinn was showing his true nature as a Padawan, definitely not listening to Dokoo. Always having something to say against the code. 

While Plo was an outlier on the whole “Jedi can’t get married” front; he did understand why other Master’s and Padawan’s would feel left out. They always suspected that Tahl was an attachment that might turn dangerous in the future. They weren’t exactly wrong. 

“Good tea.” Yoda finally said. “Here to be with you, am I.” 

“What do you think we should do? The Force isn’t swaying me on either end. I think Obi-Wan’s future lies in both threads.” Plo Koon offered, just to get the ball rolling. 

“Indeed.” Yoda’s ears twitched. “Mistake may have I made.” 

“Oh?” 

“Pushing for Kenobi and Jinn, should I not have? The Force tells me.” Yoda shook his head. “A warning it was, instead, to apart keep them.” 

“Interesting.” Plo nodded. “I do wish Obi-Wan had any other Master. We all know how damaged Jinn was after Xanatose fell. He even threw Feemor out with the bath water…” 

“Went to him, Jinn did. Intercession he wishes.” 

“Ah.” Plo Koon nodded again. Intercession wasn’t done much of the time. But sometimes, if a Master made a horrible mistake - they could ask their fellow Master’s to intercede on their behalfs. 

“Indeed, Feemor is was a lovely Padawan and his Knight Record isn’t bad. In fact, maybe he should take Obi-Wan on.” Plo Koon said, he simply wanted the idea out there. 

“Mandalorians may not wish for that.” Yoda hummed. 

“True, but….lets say we allowed them to check in on Obi-Wan whenever they wished. Or that Obi-Wan be with them for some time of the cycle?” Plo thought aloud. “Well, it’s worth a shot. If Obi-Wan still wants to be a Jedi Knight. Honestly, we’d be losing a good one. But, the Will of the Force will prevail if the boy chooses to leave us. But, I do not want him to have a statue in the library. He hasn’t become disenfranchised with the Code.” Plo warned. 

“No, he has not. Kenobi a rule follower, always will be.” 

“Which was why we let them continue on in this path, we had hoped that Obi’s penchant for rule following would make Jinn falter, to make him rethink his choices, I think sending Obi-Wan away and becoming a slave on Bandomeer has injured that part of himself.” Plo said. “I think we should allow the boy the freedom to choose for himself and that he has not done anything wrong.” 

“Yes, yes.” Yoda had to agree. If he didn’t he would definitely look like an idiot, also, sometimes other Master’s were right and he had to remember that he might be the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, but he wasn’t infallible. As had just been proven to him by the Force. 

“The Will of the Force will work this out, one way or another, and it is our job as Jedi to accept that Will and go with it.” Plo Koon said gently. Because sometimes life just happened. 

&*&*&*&*&

Blaster training turned out to be what Jaster said it would; it was a random idea that morning after breakfast to go to the range; Jaster had a few days off from the senate and wanted to spend it with his boys - and yes he included Obi-Wan no matter what the younger human child would choose in the end - and so he had shown Obi-Wan how to take a blaster apart, clean it and put it back together. Obi-Wan had been slightly impressed when he found out how blasters actually worked. Of course he wasn’t doing shooting practice today, that was for Jango, but Obi-Wan understood why. He wasn’t jealous as he watched Jaster teach Jango. 

It reminded him of the temple too much; of the kinder Master’s who would stop by the sale and watch the initiates and maybe go inside to do some one on one tutoring. He had always wanted that to happen to him. Sometimes Master’s without a Padawan would leave with one. 

Obi-Wan remembered when he got his Padawan uniform; unlike the tradition, Jinn did not go to show him off. He said it would just serve to make Obi-Wan more prideful. Obi-Wan remembered how embarrassed he was when he had to tell the Quartermaster that his Master had chosen to meditate instead of introducing him officially as his Padawan. That was when Obi-Wan truly knew that Jinn hadn’t wanted him. 

Watching Jaster and Jango now; smiling when Jango turned to him, and clapping when Jango made a good shot because that’s what people who weren’t Jedi did, right? Obi-Wan knew that in another life, if these two had been Jedi, they would have made a great Master/Padawan team and he could just see the Force shining around them. 

It felt of love and peace and acceptance. Obi-Wan cocked his head as the two started to put the blasters away; Obi-Wan greeted Jango with a congratulations on his lips and no - jealousy was no where to be seen - what he had instead was an admiration for the older boy. 

And attachment. 

And for once, he decided to not feel ashamed of it. 

&*&*&*&*&

“Me?” Feemor blinked. He hadn’t wanted to take on a Padawan since Jinn threw him away like trash; afraid that he’d do that to another, younger, sentient who deserved so much more from him. 

“I don’t know…” Feemor shrugged. Though, now that he thought of it. It felt right? He didn’t really know how to explain it. Taking care of his younger brother in that way was something not unheard of for Jedi to do sometimes if a Master died or was severely injured. 

“I’ll ask.” Feemor said. Plo Koon smiled. 

“That is all I can ask for, of course we still have Mand’alor to go through.” 

&*&*&*&*&

Jaster knew the moment he got the holo call that his little fantasy of having Obika as his child was gone; that they had to return to reality sooner or later. It was then he realized that he hadn’t readied Jango for the prospect. The boy had become very fond of Obika in the following days and that morning's blaster practice had solidified it. 

Plo Koon understood when Jaster told him. “Of course, these things happen, we simply want to give Obi-Wan the Choice.” and that was it for that call. Then he had to sit the boys down. 

“Feemor is my Master’s first Padawan.” Obi-Wan explained. “He’s pretty neat though I don’t know him too well.” 

“Turns out he wants to make you his Padawan, if you want it.” Jaster said. Obi-Wan eyes lit up. “Really?” he asked. Jaster nodded. 

Jango didn’t say anything, but Jaster knew that his son’s heart wasn’t happy for Obi-Wan. He was losing a brother. Someone Jango had been watching out for; had been tutoring himself in the ways of the Mando’a. 

Obi-Wan then became solemne. “I’ve hurt you two beyond understanding.” he said. “I should have known when you took me away from that Bar that I should stay here with you.” 

“No, Obi-Wan. We always knew you had to go back.” Jango said, a bit choked up. 

“But, your Mandalorians, and what’s more important to Mando’a than their families?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“It’s not normal for Jedi though, is it?” Jango asked. 

“No, Xanatos had family, and so did another Initiate, he got sent back to them after he aged out.” Obi-Wan said. “But most of us become support somewhere else in the galaxy, not a lot of initiates make it into the Warrior class.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“And that is why you’s make such a good Mandoade.” Jango said. “You fought so hard to become a Padawan, you’d be so good in our military and culture. You’d be great, even.” 

Obi-Wan gave him a blank look; “I’m not supposed to be great.” he corrected gently. “I’m supposed to help other sentients.” 

“We do that.” Jango said. “We rescue lots of others in the galaxy and show them the way.” 

Obi-Wan frowned. “May I think on this?” he turned to Jaster. 

“Of course, but know that we won’t be hurt by whatever decision you make.” Jaster promised. Obi-Wan nodded, knowing it was full of banthashit but letting Jaster have at least that. 

Because, he had to go back. 

&*&*&*&*&*

Feemor was invited to the Mandalorians section of the apartment building to pick Obi-Wan up. He was tall and thin, like most traveling Jedi were. Too much time in the field, not enough to eat, and he was excited at the prospect of staying in Temple for a time teaching Obi-Wan. 

The child look far better than when Feemor had seen him in passing. He smiled up brightly at him. And Feemor didn’t even care that there were two historical enemies sitting on a couch not far from them as he asked the question. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, blessed by the Force, would you do me the great honor of becoming my Padawan?” 

He missed the looks of realization crossing along both Mando’a faces. It might have been in basic, and less poetic than their own adoption rights, but...it was no less important. This was how Jedi adopted others. 

Obi-Wan nodded; “I would be twice blessed by the Force if you take a failure like me on.” he replied. 

“Padawan, first lesson, you are not a failure. In fact our brother Xanatose wasn’t either, what he did to you that I will not justify, but Jinn failed all of us. I won’t fail you. You’ll be my Padawan until you are knight and I will be there.” he then turned to Jaster. 

“It is our custom that when a Padawan is Knighted, his-her-their braid is cut and given to their Master as a keepsake, I want to offer you half of that braid.” 

“What? Why?” Jaster asked. 

“Because, you are just as much a father to him as I - hopefully - will be.” Feemor explained. “I know I have a lot to live up too.” 

“What…” Jango asked as Obi-Wan blushed. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything…” Obi-Wan fussed. 

“This is true.” Feemor said. “So I said it for you, you can’t forsake your family any more than you can forsake the Jedi.” 

“Do you mean?” Jango began excitedly, “that we too get to adopt Obi-Wan?” 

Feemor nodded; “We’ll have to come up with some type of visiting schedule but I am sure I can manage something. Maybe if I have to go on a mission that I cannot take Obi-Wan on you could have custody of him? And of course holidays on your planet are important…” 

Jaster stood. “Thank you.” he and Jango crossed the room and they both bent to kneel before Obi-Wan; who was very overwhelmed and was almost in tears. 

“Obi-Wan, we know your name as our child and brother.” Jaster said in basic with Jango following it up with the Mando’a. Obi-Wan threw his arms around them both. 

“And I know you as family.” 

&*&*&*&*&*

A lovely afternoon was had by all in celebration of the adoption; then Feemor and Obi-Wan made their way back to the Temple. It was quiet when they got back in, and a droid scurried towards Feemor with a pad. 

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Directions to our new accommodations,” Feemor replied. “Let’s go, Padawan. Your things and mine are already there.” 

&*&*&*&*&

Master Jinn stood at the large window of the Council room. He’d been there since the last meeting had taken place and they told him his sentence. He hadn’t known he’d been on trial. 

Maybe that was a lie. 

“No contact will you have with young Kenobi and Feemor.” Yoda had admonished him just seconds before; “They no longer look at you as part of their lineage or as a teacher.” 

And wasn’t that just…

What he wanted? 

Barred from taking on another Padawan? He had made a vow never to do so again, and here the Council gave him what he wanted. He knew he had taken drastic measures, and maybe regretted a time or two when he’d left Obi-Wan in a rather bad place, just to be found again hours later. 

But.

This was best for everyone. 

Especially him. 

Finally turning away from the window, definitely had not learnt his lesson, Qui-Gon Jinn returned to his maverick Jedi ways. Only to be blasted out a window a few days later by angry Mandalorians. 

The Jedi Temple didn’t hold a funeral for him. Barely addressed it in public. But, that was the only Jedi murder to happen; other Jedi learnt pretty fast that once you got a Mandalorian escort, you couldn’t shake them. 

And if a few ended up married/adopted. No one really said anything about it. 

The End


End file.
